hollywoodundeadguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood undead BIO
Hollywood Undead can’t be pigeonholed into one genre, and that’s the last thing they’d want. A group of guys from the streets of Hollywood, California that bring everything to the table – hip-hop, rock and metal –masterfully creating a style and sound that’s uniquely their own. Deuce, Johnny 3 Tears, J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Funny Man and Da Kurlzz are set to drop a musical bomb with their forthcoming debut album on A&M/Octone. The album, with songs produced by Danny Lohner (Nine Inch Nails), Don Gilmore (Linkin Park) and Deuce, includes album opener "Undead," which sets the tone, firing off a big melody and buoyant beats while track "No. 5" dissects the frivolities of Hollywood with witty, catchy choruses and "Los Angeles" examines the town's evil edge. Just as important to the band as their city, is the mystery behind it all. Donning individual masks, Hollywood Undead possess a dark aesthetic that's connected to their hometown's depravity. With over 40 MILLION plays and 400,000+ friends on MySpace it is safe to say that Hollywood Undead have an internet cult following. However, Hollywood Undead have got the gusto to be earth shattering far beyond cyberspace. They're already knocking at your door, and they're about to break it down. Hollywood Undead are about to drop a musical bomb. On their debut album (A&M/ Octone), they've concocted an explosive cocktail of hip hop, rock and metal, forging an alternative style that's primed to blow the scene up. They craft incisive, sharp and sarcastic raps that slash the jugular of mainstream pop culture. They aren't your standard rap or rock crew. They're something new, dangerous, funny and alive. Deuce busts out the melodies. Johnny 3 Tears, J-Dog and Charlie Scene lead the lyrical charge, while Funny Man drops rhymes, and Da Kurlzz hypes the fray. Donning individual masks, Hollywood Undead possess a dark aesthetic that's connected to their hometown's depravity. Tracks like "No. 5" dissect the frivolities of Hollywood with witty, catchy choruses. Album opener "Undead," sets the tone, firing off a big melody and buoyant beats. Meanwhile, "Los Angeles" examines the town's evil edge. However, Hollywood Undead has got the gusto to be earth shattering far beyond cyberspace. They're already knocking at your door, and they're about to break it down. Hollywood Undead’s sound cuts with a distinct hip hop swagger and a brooding, hard rock aggression. The band recorded seventeen songs with production by Danny Lohner (Nine Inch Nails), Don Gilmore (Linkin Park) and Deuce. J-Dog describes the sound best. "It's different genres mixed together with no holds barred. The rap songs are straight-up club songs. The rock songs are in your face and industrial. It's a collaboration of six people with different thoughts, coming together and not holding back." Charlie Scene elaborates further, "It's the truth about what average, suburban teens are thinking. No one else is rapping about how those kids party and what they go through in life, but we are." Everything was born from a collaboration by Deuce and J-Dog in 2005. They posted a couple of their songs on the internet, and within a day, they had a slew of friends and plays. They inked a deal with A&M/Octone in 2008, and they're ready to unleash their manifesto. Johnny 3 Tears delves deeper into the band's message. "Our music and lyrics are just a communication of our lives. That's the best way to define it. It's all extremely and explicitly honest about stuff we go through--love, hate and pain. People see that honesty, and they respond to it. I want it to last forever for them. It's not fleeting." The masks contribute to the band's mystique. Charlie explains, "In order to keep everything a mystery, we didn't want people to know what we look like." That mystery is just as important to the band's identity as the city is. J-Dog continues, "I've seen too many people who just couldn't cut it out here. This city literally chews people up and spits them out. In Hollywood, there are aspiring actors, artists, crack heads, gang bangers, taggers, and homeless people. They all add to the culture. Growing up around so many different people made us who we are. Hollywood was always known for its rawness, and we have that." The world will soon see that Hollywood Undead is as raw as it gets.